Candle mind
by mastercreep
Summary: es un viaje extraño para conocer la extraña verdad de un muchacho.
1. Prologo: Dim Lit

"La mente tiene formas de engañarte, o la mente se engaña a sí misma cuando no puede soportar lo ocurrido, te hace creer cosas, ilusiones, momentos… mentiras"

Las mentes interpretan las cosas de manera distinta… o eso pienso yo, hasta que llegan a su límite… ¿Yo llegue a ese límite? No lo sé.

Las tragedias duelen, yo tuve un dolor intenso, fuerte e insoportable el cual no existe cura o tratamiento para superarlo… es la muerte… pero no mi propia muerte, si no la muerte de la persona que mas amas, la que era tu razón de seguir adelante, la que te apoya en momentos que más lo necesitas…

Aquella persona es para mí la mujer más hermosa, lista, fuerte que conozco… es mi esposa… fue asesinada en una noche lluviosa la cual tengo recuerdos confusos de lo que paso, todo fue tan rápido, el asesino escapo y no fue encontrado.

Esa noche la considero la peor de mi vida, el suicidio fue una opción que se me ocurrió varias veces, pero siempre recordaba que esa era la salida de los cobardes y yo no soy un cobarde… o eso creo yo.

Comenzare presentándome, mi nombre es Dimintri Candle Light, pero me gusta que me digan Dim Lit… no sé porque, solo me gusta ese nombre, mi esposa siempre me llamaba así y me agradaba mucho, era un nombre tierno, lo cual era irónico pues yo no me considero tierno, pero según mi esposa yo era muy tierno, recuerdo que me decía eso, si, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Creo que ya he hablado suficiente de ella… será mejor que hable de mi.

Y para empezar… ¿Quién soy yo?

Pues… un unicornio normal, un bibliotecario aburrido, un muchacho nada interesante, soy el ejemplo clásico de un ciudadano promedio que se gana la vida en un trabajo modesto. Soy un ciudadano que vive solo en su pequeña casa rodeado de libros, relojes, cuadros y velas por el gusto a coleccionar y acomodar ese tipo de cosas… si, lose, soy raro.

Pero que mas da… ya no tenía propósito o algo interesante en mi vida… o eso pensaba.

¿Amigos?, Pocos, un puñado de ponys, en ese puñado esta la anciana que viene a leer recetas de cocina y siempre se le olvida donde dejo su libro favorito y yo tengo que ayudarla a buscarlo… lo cual es raro porque ella misma me dice que no cocina, pero qué más da, cada quien tiene su vida.

Y mi vida… es lineal y aburrida, donde no me gusta pensar en el pasado porque mi mente prefiere vivir el presente y esperar que el futuro se vuelva el presente, no me gusta pensar en el pasado porque me pone triste, nostálgico, melancólico, deprimido… furioso.

Aquellas frías noches de lluvia solo, me sentía siempre triste, solo que algo me agradaba, siempre con la compañía de la pequeña luz de mi vela… mi Cutie Mark es una vela encendida, no sé porqué, solo sé que la tengo y ya… es raro, ¿No?, pero me gusta sentir la pequeña calidez de la vela.

Una pregunta antes de que sepan más de mí… ¿Ustedes piensan que somos reales?

No sé si me entiendan, pero imaginen esto…

¿Y si lo que creemos realidad resulta no ser verdad?

La vida, los demás, lo que vemos, los sentimientos, etc…

¿Se lo han preguntado?

¿Y si en realidad todo el pasado, presente y futuro es parte de nuestra imaginación y/o interpretación cuando todo es diferente?

No insinuó que lo sea, es muy probable que no lo es… pero… ¿y si si lo es?, Solo imagínatelo.

Bueno, basta de tonterías… será mejor que les cuente.

-Bueno, amigos, esta es una nueva historia que quiero traerles, espero y les guste.

Se que tengo otra historia incompleta por ahí pero creo que no la seguire (hasta nuevo aviso), bueno, sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos.


	2. Luz al pasado

"Cuando sucede algo desconocido, misterioso o inexplicable, hasta el más valiente tiene miedo, el más inteligente queda confundido, el más cuerdo se enloquece… ¿Qué crees que ocurra contigo?"

Me levante como todas las mañanas a las 6:00 AM, me levante de la cama dispuesto a seguir mi día, era lunes, día del trabajo, día odiado por muchos jóvenes y adultos, porque es cuando las responsabilidades vuelven y las diversiones del fin de semana se van… pero a mí no me importaba, al fin y al cabo no hacía nada interesante el fin de semana más que leer, ir a caminar al parque, escribir e ir a cuidar mi jardín.

Todos los fines de semana hago eso, y todos los días entre semana también hago lo mismo, mi vida esta medida centímetro a centímetro, cada segundo tenía que ser exacto y así lo era, siempre leía a las 8:00 AM en el sofá de mi casa, a las 11:30 AM cuidaba mi jardín, a las 12:00 AM iba al parque a caminar un rato para hacer ejercicio, a las 1:00 PM iba a un pequeño restaurante a comprar comida, a las 2:30 PM ya estaba en casa para escribir una novela mía, me ponía a escribir hasta las 6:00 PM cuando para mí era hora de ¨Socializar¨ metiéndome a internet y hablando con amigos de diferentes partes del mundo y a las 9:00 PM ya era hora de dormir…

Y entre semana mi rutina era más sencilla:

Levantarme a las 9:00 AM, ir a trabajar en la biblioteca a las 10:00 AM y terminar mi turno hasta las 7:00 PM, y de vuelta para mi casa.

¿A ti te aburren las rutinas?, a mí no. Yo las veo como una forma de medir tu vida.

Por lo general me gustaba mucho caminar por mi casa, quitarle el polvo a los cuadros y libros. Un día vi aquel cuadro que tanto me gustaba, uno donde estaba yo y mi esposa sentados en el pasto en el jardín mientras reíamos, el momento fue agradable, recordaba cuando nos tomaron esa foto, era en nuestro primer aniversario…

Pero el gusto duro poco, por alguna razón recordé la noche de su asesinato, fue como un flashback que de pronto desapareció de mi cabeza, después del flashback reaccione con una imagen confusa en mi cabeza de aquella noche, no tengo muy claro que proyecto mi mente, pero decidí que me haría mejor no pensar en ello, así que trate de olvidarlo.

¿Alguna vez eh roto la rutina?, Nunca, ¿Me la han roto?, si, y quien me la rompió… quiero decir, ¨Lo que me la rompió¨ me hizo vivir una experiencia inolvidable.

Lo recuerdo bien… Creo.

Mi cabeza reposaba sobre la almohada y mi cuerpo descansaba en mi colchón mientras estaba cubierto por una sabana de terciopelo color rojo, cuando la pequeña luz de la vela murió.

En ese momento me desperté al instante. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me aferre más a la sabanas. Frote mis ojos, mi mente aun nublada por el sueño, trate de levantarme de la cama con movimientos torpes por el sueño, mire el reloj y me sorprendí al ver que eran las 2:01 AM, los múltiples relojes de mi habitación hacían ¨Tic, tic, tic¨. No sé porque aun los conservo, mi esposa era a la que le gustaba coleccionar esto, y ahora ya no hay razón de mantenerlos aquí.

Pero esa no era la razón la cual me había despertado, no sé porque pero escuchaba el ¨tic, tic, tic¨ del reloj más fuerte.

Tenía ganas de volver al sueño de nuevo, pero el escalofrió volvió recorriendo mi espina dorsal hasta recorrer todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación extraña, nunca había sentido algo así en toda mi vida.

Sentí un seco en mi garganta que me obligo a levantarme, mire hacia la puerta que dirigía al pasillo y me dispuse a ir hacia ella para dirigirme a la cocina por un trago de agua. Me puse mis pantuflas rosadas de conejito, camine lentamente hacia la puerta mientras mis múltiples cuadros me observan.

Tome la cerradura de la puerta y la sentí helada al tacto, parecía como si estuviera agarrando un cubo de hielo.

Gire la cerradura y al abrir la puerta vi el largo pasillo donde colgaba muchos relojes y cuadros, al fondo del pasillo se alcanzaba a ver la débil luz de una vela iluminando una puerta.

Di mis primeros pasos adentrándome a ese pasillo, cada paso que daba me sentía observado por mis cuadros de ponys famosos, acompañados del fuerte sonido de los relojes, y por alguna razón sentía el frio del suelo en mis patas lo cual era raro pues llevaba mis pantuflas.

Al llegar a la puerta, la abrí y de pronto una ventisca de aire me golpeo en la cara haciendo que la vela muriera. ¨ ¿Abre dejado la ventana abierta? ¨ Pensé en ese momento.

Vi en el interior de la sala y todas las velas estaban apagadas, además se sentía un frio terrorífico, lo cual se me hizo extraño pues todas las ventanas estaban cerradas… cuando de pronto escuche algo, como un pequeño sonido, un sonido débil, como si algo muy pequeño intentara hablar… o algo que está lejos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando algo me ilumino el rostro haciendo que despertara de mis pensamientos y me cegó por un momento. Fue un destello color amarillo dorado. Cuando dejo de iluminarme reaccione, moví la cabeza con una expresión de sorprendido intentando encontrar esa luz. Cuando mi vista se fijo en las escaleras, vi como un fragmento de luz comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras.

Mi mente estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer de lo confundida que se encontraba, de pronto como si me hubieran dado un golpe en la cara, reaccione.

¨ ¿esto es un sueño?¨ me pregunte, pero lo sentía tan real como para ser un sueño.

Recordé que perdía el tiempo mientras esa luz se estaba alejando.

Corrí detrás de ella, comencé a bajar las escaleras apresurado para no perder de vista aquella misteriosa luz.

Cuando llegue al primer piso de la casa, no encontraba aquella misteriosa luz, mire a todos lados esperando encontrar algo, cuando de pronto aquella luz dorada me volvió a cegar haciendo que cierre los ojos.

Intento abrirlos poco a poco, cuando mi vista se acostumbra… observa algo que lo dejo sin palabras.

Aquella luz emanaba de una silueta femenina dorada, parecía un fantasma, ente, espíritu… no se cómo llamarle a aquella cosa.

Cuando aquella entidad volteo la cara… la reconocí.

Me quede impactado al verla, mi corazón… no sentía mi corazón, mi mente estaba llena de nieve, sentí un vacio en mi estomago.

Si, era mi esposa… o eso parecía.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verla, pero en sus ojos se veía una expresión diferente, parecía como si estuviera asustada, presa del pánico, de pronto un grito fantasmagórico escapo de su boca exclamando ¨Ayúdame, esta aquí¨

Mis orejas se encogieron al escuchar semejante grito, sin pensarlo corrí hacia mi ¨esposa¨ quien parecía pedir ayuda, claramente sabia ella de algo que yo no, ¨ ¿Quién está aquí? ¨ me pregunte, pero no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo, posiblemente mi esposa corría peligro (de alguna forma), corrí hasta estar a una distancia muy corta, abrí mis patas delanteras para abrazarla, cuando de la nada, un destello color azul paso frente a mis ojos llevándose a mi esposa.

Caí desplomándome boca abajo en el frio suelo de la cocina, mis lágrimas cayeron al suelo y el dolor del golpe era inferior comparado con el dolor que sentía mi corazón tras haber presenciado aquel evento extraño que me había dejado boquiabierto.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede llorando en el suelo frio de la cocina, creo que fueron diez minutos, después de ese tiempo tuve el valor de levantarme e irme de vuelta a mi cama a intentar descansar y en la mañana convencerme que todo fue una pesadilla horrible que no quiero volver a experimentar en toda mi miserable vida.


	3. Obscuridad

"La cabeza de cada una es sorprendente… Ahí habita la inteligencia, la cultura, los recuerdos que tanto apreciamos, los pensamientos, la creatividad e imaginación y por supuesto el miedo…"

Desperté con toda normalidad, no sentía frio, no me sentía extraño, todo parecía normal.

Gire mi cabeza y mire mi calendario que marcaba que ayer fue 13 de septiembre, y así lo era, luego mire el reloj más grande de mi habitación el cual producía su ¨Tic, tic, tic¨ (nuca me molesto ese sonido, hasta creo que me calmaba) mire y vi que eran las 7:00 AM. Me levante de la cama y al sentir el suelo no note nada extraño, de hecho, estaba todo normal.

Todo parecía haber sido un mal sueño, si, solo eso, un mal sueño… o eso pensaba.

Camine lentamente hacia la puerta, al poner mi casco a la puerta y abrirla pude ver el pasillo y al fondo vi la vela que estaba encendida, lo cual me calmo porque me dio a entender que todo fue una horrible pesadilla causada por mi torturada imaginación.

Mi rutina fue clásica, nada nuevo, en la biblioteca trabaje normalmente, mi compañera de trabajo Nicole la cual considero ¨amiga¨ me hace compañía.

-Buen día, Dim. –Nicole me saludo cuando me vio entrar a la biblioteca. Ella acomodaba los libros que los niños movían-

-Hola, Nicole. –La salude mientras me dirigía a mi escritorio a acomodar unos papeles-

-¿Cómo te fue ayer? -Dijo con una sonrisa amplia acompañada de una mirada de ojos brillosos-

-Todo normal, ya lo sabes…

Cuando en realidad no fue así.

-Oh, qué bien.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

En ese momento no sabía si contarle lo ocurrido, sentía que tenía que hablar de esto con alguien.

-Oye… Nicole.

-¿SI, DIm?

-¿Alguna vez has tenido pesadillas? (si, fue un comienzo obvio y no muy ingenioso)

-¿Quién no?

-veras… tuve una pesadilla extraña. –Dije mientras comenzaba a recordar lo ocurrido, cosa que me causo un escalofrió-

-oh, cuéntame. –su expresión cambio a una mirada curiosa-

-Veras… ¿Recuerdas a mi esposa?

-sí, que descanse en paz.

-pues…

Fui interrumpido con un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes que entraron, estos se acercaron y tuvimos que volver al trabajo.

Los jóvenes distrajeron por mucho tiempo a Nicole y supongo que se le olvido en lo que estábamos, pues cuando se desocupo no toco el tema de nuevo.

Volví a casa tarde, pues fui al súper mercado, me faltaban cosas básicas como comida, artículos de limpieza, etc.

Arroje las bolsas al sillón, camine lentamente hasta llegar al cuarto del baño para calmar mis ideas en una caliente y relajante ducha.

Entre a la tina y abrí el grifo, el chorro de agua cayo y pude sentir esa agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo, fue relajante, ¿sabes?, por un tiempo me perdí en mis pensamiento. Comencé a recordar cómo me fue en mi día, que hice ayer, un evento al que participe hace uno o dos años… y de pronto ese sueño que tuve volvió a mi mente de una forma inesperada. Abrí los ojos de golpe y di un leve grito por el susto, mi respiración se agito un poco y no tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

Cuando termine de bañarme, me prepare algo de comer, escribí un poco y la hora de dormir llego…

Me sentía un poco preocupado, por alguna razón sentía que tendría ese horrible sueño de nuevo, lo sentí tan real, tan horrible… dios.

Me arme de valor y me acosté en mi cama, me cubrí el cuerpo con mi sabana de terciopelo rojo y mi cabeza se apoyo en mi almohada, me quede mirando al techo, hipnotizado por el sonido de los relojes…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, creo que una media hora para que ya me quedara dormido, y tampoco se cuanto tiempo paso y ¨me desperté¨…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sentí ese frio aterrador de nuevo y ese seco en mi garganta, ¨¿Sera un sueño?¨ me pregunte en ese momento, pero todo parecía y se sentía tan real.

Mire el reloj y este marcaba las 2:01 AM, entonces me quede confundido. No sabía si levantarme o seguir durmiendo, aunque la curiosidad me comía vivo… no quería volver a experimentar esto de nuevo, aunque pensé que sería mejor averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando.

Me levante, mis patas temblaron al sentir el piso totalmente helado, parecía que estaba caminando en hielo, fue una sensación desagradable.

Me puse mis pantuflas pero el frio aun era fuerte, intente ignorarlo pero fue difícil.

Camine hasta llegar a la puerta que lleva al pasillo, puse mi casco en la cerradura y estaba igual de fría, gire y abrí la puerta solo para ver el largo pasillo lleno de relojes y cuadros en la pared.

Seguí el pasillo mientras escuchaba el sonido de los relojes, pero… por alguna razón los escuchaba más y más fuerte con el tiempo, y cuando caminaba hacia la puerta al fondo del pasillo tenía la idea de que el pasillo estaba más y más largo.

Cuando por fin llegue a la puerta, tome la cerradura e intente abrirla, pero no cedía… di un fuerte giro y tampoco funciono, ¨¡¿Qué?!¨ estaba confundido, tome la cerradura y di una embestida fuerte… la puerta se abrió como si nada y me desplome boca abajo en el suelo dándome un golpe en el abdomen.

Di un leve gemido de dolor, cerrando los ojos por el golpe intente levantarme hasta que logre ponerme de pie y abrí los ojos… y de pronto vi ¨Nada¨

Me quede atónito con un nudo en la garganta, mis patas temblaban y mi hocico también…

Estaba en un lugar completamente negro, no era obscuridad pues podía ver mis patas.

Me di la vuelta y también vi lo mismo, la puerta de mi habitación ya no estaba, solo parecía que estuviera en… en… no se me ocurren palabras para esto, ¨¿Dónde estoy?¨ Me preguntaba con desesperación… ¨¿esto es un sueño?¨, me mordí la lengua con fuerza, pues según dicen que el dolor hace que despiertes, pero lo único que logre fue un dolor pulsante en mi lengua seguido de un grito de dolor.

Miraba a mí alrededor con una desesperación tremenda, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

-Te ves confundido…

Al escuchar esa voz sentí un fuerte golpe en el corazón, gire la cabeza lentamente… hasta que lo vi a los ojos…

Era una ¨criatura¨ extraña, tenía ojos pequeños, su cuerpo estaba lampiño a excepción de algunas partes, estaba delgada y alta, con un hocico pequeño y algo chiquito debajo de sus ojos que parecía ser su nariz, la criatura estaba desnuda y sus genitales estaban pequeños a comparación de los míos, tenía cuatro patas muy largas y lo raro es que lograba apoyarse solo en dos, y en los extremos de sus patas tenía como garras pero carnosas, todo su pelo estaba en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Supongo que nunca habías visto a alguien como yo… -Dijo aquella cosa-

-… -en ese momento sentía un nudo en la garganta-

-No te espantes… no vengo a hacerte daño.

-… ¿Qué eres tú? –Dije mientras mis patas y hocico temblaban de lo nervioso que estaba-

-Veras… creo que nunca has escuchado sobre ¨Los humanos¨.

-¿Humanos? –Dije confundido, ¿Qué diablos era un humano?-

-Si… Veras, apuesto que no sabes quién soy yo.

-No… no lo sé…

-oh, en ese caso déjame presentarme… yo soy tu.

Cuando escuches esas palabras me quede atónito… ¿Cómo que esa cosa podría ser yo?

-Veras… déjame explicarte –Dijo y se acerco un poco a mí-

-¿explicarme qué?... –Trague saliva y lo mire nervioso a los ojos-

-Yo soy tu… pero de otra dimensión.

-¿Otra dimensión?... –No me lo creería si no fuera por todo lo que he visto hasta ahora-

-Sí, veras… de alguna forma nuestras mentes conectaron por una razón.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no es la primera vez que me pasa esto… tú necesitas ayuda. –Me miro fijamente y en su rostro se apreciaba un tono de seriedad-

-¡¿Qué!?... –Me quede confundido tras escuchar eso- ¿Ayuda por qué?

-Porque tú mente está confundida.

-¿Confundida?... ¿Por qué?

-No puedo decirte, solo estoy para guiarte, el que tiene que averiguarlo eres tu…

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?! –Me altere un poco-

-Lo siento, solo eso te diré por el momento… nos veremos luego. –De pronto comenzó a alejarse-

-Hey, un momento…

Aquel ¨Humano¨ comenzó a correr hasta desvanecerse en aquella obscuridad profunda…

Yo seguía confundido, no sabía qué demonios hacer, estaba como cuando eras niño y jugabas un video juego en otro idioma y no podías completar el nivel o avanzar por qué no entendías las instrucciones.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué debo hacer?


	4. Quesito

Camine sin rumbo por todo el camino observando absolutamente nada además del fondo negro donde estaba. Lo único que podía ver eran mis patas dando pasos hacia la nada una y otra vez…

Así paso durante unos 30 minutos (creo) hasta que me sentí cansado y caí rendido, cerrando los ojos y con una respiración agitada.

Sentía que no podía seguir mas, me latía el corazón con fuerza y cansancio.

Después de un breve tiempo abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al ver delante de mis narices una puerta de madera vieja con un símbolo que parecía un sol rojo. En ese instante me levante y la mire detenidamente, estaba confundido, ¨¿Dónde había visto este símbolo?¨ Me pregunte.

No había visto antes la puerta.

Puse mi casco en la perilla de la puerta y al abrirla hizo un chirrido terrible que me espanto. Di un salto hacia atrás y la puerta se cerró al instante.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, me acerque armado de valor y tome la perilla de la puerta, la abrí muy rápido y en ese momento… sentí algo detrás de mí. Intente voltear la cabeza pero de pronto me empujaron y comencé a caer a un fondo negro, mi vista se nublaba poco a poco hasta que no vi nada…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, la cabeza me daba vuelta y me dolía un poco el cuerpo… cuando de pronto note que estaba en el altar de una iglesia enorme, estaba parado, estaba confundido. muchos ponys sentados en las sillas de la iglesia viéndome, algunos sonreían y otros lloraban… pero no conocía a nadie.

De pronto, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y una muchacha corría tímidamente hacia el padre de la iglesia. Esta le susurro algo en el oído y el padre cambio su expresión a una sorprendido.

En cambio yo estaba confundido.

La muchacha se aparto del padre y este tenía una cara de preocupación. Se acomodo el cuello de su traje y comenzó a hablar…

-hamm… no sé cómo decir esto, pero… -el padre estaba sudando y me voltea a ver a los ojos- Tu pareja no vendrá.

En ese momento mi expresión fue algo que no pude describir, me sentía confundido, alterado, y más cosas, estaba boqui abierto ante la noticia.

¨¿Qué es esto?¨ me pregunte. ¨A mí nunca me ocurrió esto¨

No sabía que pensar. Todos en la iglesia estaban murmurando mucho.

Mi mente daba vueltas… hasta que tuve esa sensación de nuevo… alguien estaba atrás de mi.

Sentí como me jalo de la cola con una tremenda rapidez que todo fue muy rápido y cuando menos me di cuenta… estaba parado en la oscuridad.

No era un fondo negro, lo sé porque no me podía ver.

Cuando a lo lejos vi una pequeña luz color azul claro acercándose lentamente.

Cuando de pronto esta luz estaba a mi lado y se mantenía estática al lado de mi cabeza.

Intente tomarla, pero esta se elevo un poco estando fuera de mi alcance. Cuando baje la pata esta luz regresa a mi lado y se queda estática, entonces llegue a la conclusión de que me seguiría.

Camine lentamente por un pasillo estrecho de madera, cada paso que daba hacia un sonido que retumbaba profundamente por el eco del lugar, eso me daba un poco de escalofríos.

Camine por un momento cuando de pronto… a lo lejos escuchaba unos pasos además de los míos.

Pare en seco y mi corazón latía, no tan rápido como las anteriores veces pero si eran unos latidos fuertes y violentos.

Los pasos se hacían más fuertes y sabia que lo que estaba aquí no estaba ni 5 metros de distancia, estaba al otro lado de la luz, en la sombra.

Una pata se asomo a la luz, era de un pony.

Me sentí un poco aliviado pues al menos es algo que conozco… hasta que asomo la cabeza.

-¿Cómo esta, señor?

Aquel pony tenía la cara gris y agrietada… tenía la cara de piedra y aun así podía moverla.

No sabía que decir en ese, era extraño.

-Oh, discúlpeme, no me presente, mi nombre es Sir. Morrigan III, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

No sabía si contestarle o no, ¿Sería bueno tener su confianza?

-Me llamo Dimintry -Dije un poco nervioso-

-Mucho gusto señor Dimintry, vera, la cuestión es que usted está en mi propiedad.

-¿Su propiedad? –Dije muy confundido-

-Sí, vera.

El pony de piedra comenzó a caminar en la obscuridad perdiéndose en mi vista.

-¿No viene, señor? –Dijo desde las sombras-

-Ah, ya voy... –Dije algo tembloroso-

Camine por aquel pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación muy amplia que no podía ver.

De pronto unas velas se encendieron por todo el lugar y mostro el living principal de una mansión llena de libreros, tocadores, armaduras y demás accesorios decorativos muy costosos que me dejo boquiabierto.

-Esta es mi mansión es mía, señor Dimintry.

-Yo… lo siento, señor, no-no quería molestarlo.

-Bah, no se preocupe… nunca tengo compañía, he estado aquí durante unos 500 años aproximadamente, bueno, perdí la cuenta en realidad, pero sé que por lo menos son unos 500.

-Wow, terrible.

-Lo único que me acompaña aquí es una peque Zarigüeya. –Se volteo a otro lado y comenzó a golpear el piso con su pata-

De un cajón salió la pequeña zarigüeya, corriendo hasta la pata de Morrigan y subiendo hasta estar en su lomo.

-Se llama Quesito.

-¿Quesito?... ¿Le gusta el queso?

-No.

-y, ¿entonces por qué Quesito?

-¿Por qué no? –Sonrió y dio una leve risa-

-Como sea… ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

-Sígame, por favor.

El pony camino con Quesito en su lomo y se dirigió a una puerta de madera muy elegante.

-Por aquí –La abrió y había un túnel que parecía ¨Resbaladilla¨

-¿Ah? –Mire confundido el tubo cuando de pronto sentí unas patas en mis nalgas- ¡ey!

Me empujaron y caí bajando a una velocidad rápida, cuando alcance a ver que había un pequeño letrero en forma de vela y al pasarlo mi vista se obscureció por completo.

Abrí los ojos y estaba parado con un traje negro afuera de una iglesia.

Era de noche y caían pocas gotas de lluvia, intente dar un paso pero algo me lo impedía, quería caminar pero no podía hacerlo… y sin que yo quisiera comencé a caminar, alejándome de la iglesia y de pronto mi caminata se convirtió en un trote y luego en una corrida.

-¡No!, ¿Qué ocurre?


End file.
